School of Death
The School of Death is one of seven schools available to players in Wizard 101. Unlike the others, the School of Death is not located with the others in Ravenwood. Access is through a doorway behind the waterfall next to Rainbow Bridge, and is only available to characters level 12 and above who are either School of Death students or are paid subscribers. (Others can enter the school by teleporting to a friend who meets those requirements and has entered the school.) NPCS :Dworgyn Connects To :Nightside and the back of Ravenwood Description of School The Death School spells tend to be more complex than those of other schools, with most spells requiring combinations to work effectively. Spells are strong if used with blades and traps. Many of the attack spells absorb health from the enemy and heal the caster. Also, Necromancers potentially have the most powerful minion in the game (see Animate). There are many preparatory spells that allow them to build up high-damage spells. This is the only school with every type of spell, except those that affect all friends. They have life-stealing, healing (with self-damage), minions (including minion buffs), regular, damage over time, and affects all enemies.However, it just doesn't have what Myth has, which is Double Hit. Death Wizards have above average accuracy on level with balance (85%), but just below life (90%). According to the book in the School of Death... Death is finality, the study of the corporeal. Practitioners of the Death Art, known as Necromancers, understand this limitation and strive to face it unafraid. Death's power comes from the removing of order from the universe at large. Withdrawing the power of order and allowing chaos to return instills Necromancers to bend magic to their will. Necromancers draw on the power of courage to channel their own fears out of themselves and at their adversaries. Death sits between Ice and Storm, for the cold energy of undeath lies between those two forces. Onyx is the gemstone of Death, while black and white are the school's other colors. Nightside Sunken City Sunken city is a Dungeon (If You log out or leave more then 30 min's You will lose all the work you have done at this Dungeonn Are you Sure You wanna Enter the Dungeon (Yes or No?!) Dungeons like this one have A WHOLE LOT OF BAD GHOUST YOU BETTER BE CAREFUL! Unless your level 30+ you can beat this dungeon Quick less then 30 mid's But this place is still bad for level 20's Bring friends then it will be quick. Its not that quick its hard and long for small levels Beside Sunken city is the Death School The Death school is a School that is tipped over and dropped This Trainer in the tipped Death School is better then the other one. Translation: Sunken City is a dungeon next to the School of Death. It follows normal dungeon rules, i.e., logging out or being idle for an extended period will cause you to lose all progress. Like many dungeons, there are a significant number of tough mobs in Sunken City. The recommended level for solo play is 30+. Characters below that level will find it difficult if not impossible, and should only attempt it in a group. Malistaire Drake Malistaire is no longer on faculty as the Professor of Death Magic in fact, he got so mad he slamed it behind the waterfall by Rainbow bridge in the Commons and you can only get to the school when you're like level 15, or something like that. Category:Locations Category:Wizard City Category:Nightside